1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera having a plurality of picture-taking operating devices operated to input instructions to perform different picture-taking operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cameras having a moving-picture-taking button depressed to take a moving picture and a still-picture-taking button depressed to take a still picture, each of these picture-taking buttons is ordinarily provided in a rear surface which faces an operator holding the camera during picture taking or in a side surface to be depressed sideways by the right or left hand of an operator holding the camera during picture taking.
A camera has also been proposed which has a picture-taking button for vertical-position picture taking to be depressed when the camera is vertically held and a picture-taking button for horizontal-position picture taking to be depressed when the camera is horizontally held, and in which only the horizontal-position picture taking button can be operated when an operator horizontally holds the camera (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-313247). In ordinary cases, such picture-taking buttons are placed so that an operating force is applied in a direction approximately perpendicular to the optical axis of the picture-taking lens.